minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Multiverse Nikkis
The '''Multiverse Nikkis '''are alternate versions of the original Nikki across the Rewritten timelines. They appear in the MC:SM Rewritten Side Stories. History The Mutliverse Nikkis are alternate versions of Nikki Prime, which live out their own lives in a similar way she does. The only difference is that one major change has altered it from the original timeline. Broken Heart In the Broken Heart Timeline, Jesse has gone missing after Lukas and Petra got married. Nikki became devastated, blamed everyone else for his disappearance, and became Anti-Nikki. Without her as a leader, Oak Valley and all of Minecraftia fell into despair and is barely hanging on. After the interference of Radar (TFT), Anti-Nikki made amends with her people, but left to live in the TFT AU with Radar. Ship Wars In this timeline, all of Jesse and Nikki's friends have divided into territories in a fierce competition for his heart. The entire land is at war now, each territory led by each of Jesse's friends and the followers of the ship. Jesse and Nikki themselves, however, lead their own kingdom, trying to find a way to make peace and hide from the nations that lead capture. As told by a soothsayer named Stripicus, the war would only end when the royal family line makes its choice. Sky Dimension A tribute to the scrapped sky dimension that was planned to be in IRL MC, the sky dimension was formed when Nikki saved the world an inch from destruction. Though she was only able to pull mere parts of the world together, she and her friends were able to return to their normal lives, with a bit of a heightened twist. However, this came at a price: Nikki and her dragon form merged, so she can no longer turn into a full-fledged dragon; she is now mostly human, but with her dragon ears, wings, and tail. In addition to this, she gained the ability to turn other people into dragon hybrids, either with a concentrated kiss, or a stare from her powered eyes. Species-Swap This timeline is the one where Nikki, Jesse, and everyone else are dragons, living in a mystic land, avoiding poacher groups like the Wither Stormers, a team who search for rare species of dragon to kill "for the safety of the world." There is also the Blaze Rods, another poacher group which want the dragons for famous products. Even the Old Hunters want the dragons so they can force them into battle with one another in gladiator-type arenas. Genderbent Pretty straightforward: the genders are switched, and the ages too. (Ex: Jesse is now Julie, Nick's (GS Nikki's) little brother). The relationships don't change at all, meaning Julie still has a crush on Peter (GS Petra), and vice versa. Minecraft StoryTale The Undertale/MC:SM AU. (See page for more info) Nikki resides here as Sans, with Jesse as her Overworld Human-Hunting brother. The rest of their friends are spread out, taking the role of the Undertale character they fit best. Lego MC This one's more of a joke timeline, but Nikki and her friends live in the familiar, super-creative Lego World. Their world may be small, but the adventures are HUGE. Highschool In the Highschool Timeline made by Michioreo123, Nikki is the vice principal at Beacon Town High, working alongside her brother, Principal Jesse, along with her other cos, Secretary Radar and Security Guard Petra. Working with the young people are one of the jobs at school, but the romantic drama doesn't just happen in the hallways, but in the offices too. (More timelines coming soon!) Appearances Once Upon A Timeline In this story, Radar TFT meets Anti-Nikki for the first time and tries to help her with the suffering she's put herself through. The story does not mainly take place in the Broken Heart Timeline itself, but it makes its debut, waiting for future stories to include it. How Devious! While collecting pieces of the Deviant Memorial, Nikki, Jesse, and their families stumble across the Species-Swap Timeline, and remain there for a short time before moving on to the next one, which is the Sky Dimension Timeline. There, they solve a few disputes before attempting to return back to their own. Glad You Came Upon trying to find their way back to the Prime Rewritten Timeline, the gang find themselves back in the Broken Heart Timeline, where an attack separates Jesse and Nikki from the others. In the scuffle, they accidentally transport to the Ship Wars Timeline, where Jesse questions his relationships with Petra, his friends, and even his little sister. Rewriting the Rewritten Nikki meets Coder Nikki, the Rewritten Timeline Guardian, who tells her that her interference with the other timelines is throwing them out of balance and they are now crumbling. In an attempt to save them, Nikki reunites with her crew and they fight the evils of all the timelines. After the battle, they are sent home with a new mission: to protect, guide, and lead the other timelines from afar. Trivia * It is rumored that when the MC:SM Rewritten Side Stories series draws to a close, the Multiverse Adventures will be what follows. Category:Protagonists Category:Groups